


Before the Sun Rises

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Emotional, Falling In Love, Hurt TK, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Worried Carlos, spoilers for episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: After everyone leaves the hospital, Carlos still sits with TK. Waiting for him to wake up, he tells him how he feels.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 55
Kudos: 611





	Before the Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode 8, cause I needed more!!!

The clock on the wall says it’s 3 am, which means it’s only been nine hours since TK got shot, and Carlos’ world fell on his head.

“Your dad finally got everyone to go home,” he says softly, he has a firm hold on TK’s hand as he watches him sleep. He can’t help but frown as he takes in how still he seems. TK Strand is not a still man, he’s kinetic energy, a force of nature that barged into Carlos’ quiet simple life with his pretty green eyes and boyish smiles, that make Carlos’ heart race every time he’s lucky enough to have TK’s attention. “I think he might have had to threaten them into going home to get some sleep, but he stayed of course.”

Last he saw, Captain Strand was in the chapel trying to get in touch with an entity, he’s not all that sure he believes in.

“He let me stay too,” Carlos tells TK, he touches the side of his face, pressing at the corner of his mouth. Usually, when he does this, TK grins at him teasingly before pretending like he’s going to bite on his finger. It makes him laugh, and Carlos always has to hush him with a press of his lips against his. “I think he might know about us,” he whispers.

“I tried to play it cool, I swear,” he continues, trying to drown out the beeping of the machines TK is strapped to. “But I think the cat is out of the bag now, sweetheart. One look at my face told him and your team everything they needed to know. I’m so far gone for you, and I’m so damn scared.”

He takes a shuddering breath, closing his eyes hard to keep the tears at bay. His eyes sting from the effort, and he has to bring a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose to be successful.

“You’re not supposed to get shot, Tyler,” he whispers hotly, anger coursing through his veins. Anger at the situation and his helplessness to fix it.

“If anyone is going to get shot in this relationship, it should be the one with the badge, okay? I have enough to worry about with you running into burning buildings, can’t have you adding bullets to the situation too. My heart isn’t built for this kind of stress,” he rants, feeling winded, his skin vibrating, and he has to take a couple of deep breaths to calm down. “Now, I’m ready to forgive you for the emotional distress you have caused me tonight if you open your eyes. Can you do that for me, Tyler? Can you open your eyes?”

Carlos looks at TK, committing his face to memory, laughing softly at himself. Like he hasn’t done that already a million times over. He knows every freckle, every line of this beautiful man’s face. Every new discovery is like a gift, just for him.

“I know we’ve been keeping this thing between us casual and fun,” Carlos swallows hard around the lump of emotion in his throat. “But I think this evening has proven that it’s anything but casual for me. I’m sorry for dropping that on you like this. You have enough to deal with, getting shot and all. But I can’t hide it, not now, not after this. I’m falling for you, TK, every smile, every kiss, every night you spent in my bed, I fall for you a little more. I’m not trying to push you, and I can even take you not feeling the same way. It will hurt, but I can deal.”

Carlos brings TK’s slack hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. “What I _can’t_ deal with is you not opening those big green eyes of yours, so I need you to do that for me. I need you to open your eyes, and if you want me to take a hike, that’s okay. Just let me see your eyes first,” he pleads.

He holds his breath as he watches TK, waiting, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the man he’s been falling in love with does as he asks.

Minutes pass and nothing, and this time when his eyes well up, he doesn’t blink back the tears. He drops his head to the bed next to TK’s hip, allowing himself a moment to silently weep.

“I didn’t think I would fall for you this fast,” he whispers, his voice rough from the tears, and he closes his eyes, trying to get his breathing back under control.

“Me neither.”

Carlos snaps his head up, his eyes going wide as he finds TK Strand looking at him, his eyes a little hazy but open.

“TK,” he breathes, standing up quickly to be able to get closer to the man in the bed.

“Hi,” TK croaks out, wincing from the pain. “You okay?”

Carlos lets out a sobbing laugh at the question, making TK frown as he opens his eyes more fully.

“You’re crying,” he says softly and worried.

“ _You_ got shot,” Carlos answers, not being able to keep the reproach out of his voice.

TK frowns again, grimacing as he remembers the call from earlier. “Did everyone get out okay?”

Carlos feels his heart squeeze, of course, that would be one of TK’s first concerns.”Yeah, they’re all okay. Your dad sent them home a little while ago, he’s around here, though. I’ll go get him,” Carlos starts to turn around, stopping when TK grabs hold of his hand.

Carlos turns back to him, finding those big eyes of his on him.

“I heard you,” TK says softly, looking at him meaningfully. “Me too.”

Carlos lets out a breath as his heart pounds hard in his chest. “TK –“

“I’ve been fighting it,” TK continues, his hold on Carlos’ hand tightening. “I thought it was too soon after everything, but now it seems like all I’ve done is waste time. I don’t want to do that, not with you.”

Carlos leans down until his face is inches away from TK’s, he runs a hand through his hair just like he had done earlier. “We have time,” he promises, meaning it more than anything he has ever meant before. “We have all the time in the world. After you get better and get out of here, I’ll show you just how much time we have, and how amazing it’s going to be between us. Okay?”

TK smiles at him as he gives him a nod. “Tell me again,” he sighs, his focus solely on Carlos.

Carlos presses his forehead against TK’s, watching as TK’s smile grows when he runs his nose against his. “I love you, Tyler,” he whispers, and the smile that TK gives him before he goes to sleep again, could rival the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
